In hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), extended-range electric vehicles (EREVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and other types of vehicles that use high voltage batteries for purposes of vehicle propulsion, the state or condition of the battery can be important to the performance of the vehicle. There are a number of different battery conditions that can impact battery performance, including battery temperature. For instance, certain battery types—like those based on lithium-ion chemistries—may be negatively affected by extremely cold temperatures, as such temperatures can increase the internal resistance within the battery. If the battery temperature is cold enough, these types of batteries may not be able to sufficiently accept or provide electrical power, which in turn can affect their performance.